Forbidden Vengeance
by Rama Kay
Summary: When you lose everything, nothing matters anymore. Your life becomes meaningless... empty and hollow... But what if you're given the perfect opportunity for revenge? A new purpose in life? This story follows the Dark Brotherhood quest (with some changes). Rated M for violence and gore
1. Chapter 1 - How it all started

**Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.**

**Special thanks for ShadowedSoulSpirit for bata-reading! **

* * *

_Focus... Focus..._

I tightened my grip of the fine ebony bow in my hand as the deer I'd been watching stopped to graze in the grass. I bit my lips nervously; this was my perfect chance to hunt the animal. The slightest move could alarm it.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to attack when...

"Vita?" A touch on my shoulder startled me. I jumped out of my place and immediately pointed the arrow at the intruder, who appeared to be no other than my _friend,_ Gauis. He burst out laughing at my terror and confusion.

Looking back, the deer was no longer there, which earned Gauis a death glare from me, "Damn it, Gauis. I was so close to hunting the deer!"

"I'm sorry... I just..." He continued laughing and I sighed.

"How did you find me here, anyway?"

He leaned on the tree beside me and smiled, "Well, you were slacking off again, and there's only one place you'd go to..."

"It's not slacking." I defended myself.

"Riiiight."

"I'm just blowing off some steam!" I continued.

"Still, you shouldn't be here alone. It's dangerous."

"Pfft!" I huffed and scowled, as I started to speak sarcastically, "Yes. Dangerous. I should instead sit in my house and weave some clothes, because that is so less dangerous, and so much more fun to do! Oh, by the way, Gauis, you do know that I lived most of my life in the wilds, and I moved here just about a year ago, don't you?"

He raised his hand in defeat, "Whoa! Calm down! I didn't mean anything!"

I mimicked him, "Riiiiight."

Chuckling, he held my hand and walked, "Come on, we should go back before someone sends a search party."

I nodded. We both started walking close to each other.

"So, how was the hunting today?" He asked, casually.

"Bad. Just when I was about to catch something..." I stared sideways at him and nudged him in the arm, "...Someone came and scared it."

He smiled, "You're not upset I scared your game away, are you?"

"Of course not. Only because it's you."

"Wow. I already feel special."

I stopped in front of him with a hand on my hip, and a raised eyebrow, "Are you mocking me, Sir Maro?"

"No, not at all." His arms wrapped around me and his lips met mine. Heat began rising all over my body. He was so sweet, so tough. And I was very lucky to have him.

Soon, we both pulled away.

"We should get going, huh?" I smiled at him as he caressed my cheeks.

He nodded, and held my hand as we continued walking.

Gauis Maro... He was more than just a friend. He was certainly such a tease sometimes, but I couldn't deny that he consumed my soul and made me feel so... wonderful. Every minute I spent with him made me fly with pleasure. I cared for him a lot. Maybe a lot more than I should.

The lifestyle of a noble wasn't really the life I had in mind. It just didn't fit me. I'd never imagined becoming a lady who simply gets married and have kids. My life was made for more than this. I wanted to be something else. Something more.

As we reached the city gates, I hugged Gauis goodbye and promised to meet him later. I entered the city which still felt strange to me and made me feel like a stranger, even after a year of being here. My life was about traveling and moving around. We never stayed in a place for more than a couple of months, and we certainly didn't live like nobles. But according to my father, we were finally settling in our real home. And maybe that was the reason it bugged me so much. The Imperial City was very different from any village or city I've been to.

I entered myhouse. My father was writing something, but he left it as soon as he saw me, and welcomed me with a hug.

I hugged back.

He looked at the bow on my back and raised an eyebrow at me, "You can't just stop going to the wilds, can you?"

"I'm going to die if I stay here! I'm even beginning to lose my skills." I protested, "The least I could do is some real hunting every now and then."

"You remind me so much of your mother." He smiled sadly as he patted my head, "She never really liked staying home and doing nothing."

A part of me wanted to ask about her, but I knew that the answer was always met with silence, or with evasion the question. Even after all these years since my mother's death, it was clear that my father was still grieving for her. He would only mention her whenever I did something that reminded him of her.

Sometimes, I wished he wouldn't say these things because they always left me wondering and wanting to know more. I hated that I didn't know anything about my mother, except that I had her dark wavy hair, and olive green eyes.

"I'm sorry we had to move here." He added, "I dislike this place as much as you do, but sometimes certain things must be done. I can't promise that we'll be leaving it anytime soon, but I'll try my best."

"Alright," I replied, "I will leave you to your work."

I climbed the stairs to the armory and placed my bow back in its place above the table. This room had many weapons that we could open a shop! I had a habit of staring and admiring the weapons from afar since my father would have me killed if I touched his precious weapons.

Some noise from outside interrupted my thoughts. I moved to the window and a sight of moving soldiers, who wore brown and red leather armor, grabbed my attention. I immediately recognized them; the Penitus Oculatus.

They were surrounding the house.

That felt threatening. I ran toward my father to tell him, when the door started getting knocked on very hard.

"Aritus Tiraius! The house is surrounded! Surrender and we may have mercy on you!"

I stood there, shocked, "Father? What's going on?"

His eyes were wide in shock. He didn't say anything; he simply took a deep breath then turned to me. His face was a mask of ice and spoke coldly, "Vita, go hide in the treasury and don't come out no matter what happens."

"What is happening? What do these people want?"

"Go, Vita!"

"But—"

"Now!"

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I turned away. I tried so hard not to just collapse on the ground crying. I had a bad feeling this wasn't going to be alright.

Before I moved any further, my father's hand grabbed me, forcing me to look back at him, "Honey, I'm so sorry. Don't let them take you, and don't get out of the treasury until you make sure it's safe. Then run away from here, and don't ever come back."

"You don't have to do this! They'll hurt and kill you!" I yelled.

"I know how to take care of myself, honey." He grabbed my face and kissed me on the forehead, "Now go!"

Every step felt heavier than the one before it, and my chest burned with pain. My hands were shaking abruptly as I opened the secret door to the treasury.

I buried my face between my knees and braced myself for what was coming.

Noise of banging and crashing filled the place. The soldiers weren't just arresting my father. They were destroying the house. But there were no noises of fighting, which made me felt even more worried.

"Aritus, you traitorous bastard. I know there would be a day when you turn against the Empire just like how you turned against everyone that helped and cared for you. Treachery runs deep in your veins!"

"You shouldn't be speaking of treachery..." My father's voice came, "...When you're the one betraying the people you've sworn to protect, Maro."

Maro? I thought. Icouldn't believe it! It was Gauis's father!

"Don't you dare speak like that!"Maro yelled. A sound of a thud and some groans followed. And I knew he hit father.

"Say goodbye to the sun, because this is the last time you'll see it," Maro continued, venom dripping from his mouth. Whatever my father did, the commander must've had some personal issues with him long before this, "You and your filthy family are going to rot in prison."

"This is between you and me. Leave my family out of it."

Another voice came in, "Commander, there are only a few servants here. No signs of anyone else."

"Take them to custody, in case they know anything. And leave a few guards here in case anyone shows up." Maro's voice was lowered, "I will enjoy this, Aritus."

The last thing I heard was my father telling Maro that he was going to pay. I hugged my knees to my chest, trying to process what I just heard, and wishing I could find a way to erase this memory from my head. While I knew my father bore no love to the Emperor, I never expected him to plot against the Empire. Now he was going to face the fate of a traitor... He was going to be executed.

"No no no, this is just a big misunderstanding! It can't be right!" I exclaimed, then immediately placed a hand on my mouth, realizing that I could've easily exposed myself. Many sobs escaped my throat, no matter how hard I tried to muffle them.

All of this seemed like a terrible nightmare. I just wanted to open my eyes and find myself in bed, with my father gently waking me up and telling me that I'd be late for breakfast. I just wanted to wake up. Even though a voice in my head told me that this was real life, I refused to believe it. It wasn't true. It couldn't be...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And please, bear with me for the first few chapters until the really good and surprising things start! You won't regret it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Escape

I opened my eyes slowly; my whole body was aching terribly. I had no idea for how long I was asleep, but I was still in the same posture, knees brought to my chest with my head resting on them.

I got up. The lighting was very dim ;it hurt my eyes, which already felt swollen and fluffy. I opened the door slowly. It was impossible to peak outside without having to get out, so I just stood there, trying to figure everything out, my father's words haunting me.

What should I do? Where would I go? How will I escape? How will I survive? Will I even find a place to live in?

Many questions, no answers. My fate was a mystery.

I bit my lips hard as I thought of something to do. I had to escape the Imperial City. I had to escape Cyrodiil. I could go somewhere, and try to make a living, but how? And where?

I doubted anyone would welcome a runaway... A criminal... amongst them. I laughed bitterly at the word. I was only guilty by association, but that was enough for the Empire. My father told me many stories, but only now did I really believe them.

I was on my own. That's all I knew. I didn't have any relatives in the city, and I didn't know many people. I couldn't trust anyone.

First things first, I told myself. Over thinking wasn't going to solve anything.

The first thing that had to be done was escaping from the Imperial City. The sewers under the city were my only way out. My father told me about them when we arrived here, in case of an emergency. And just at that moment, I wondered if he knew that something like this would happen.

Tears began rising in my eyes as the events of the day played over and over in my head. I took a deep breath to steady myself. It was not a good time for crying. No time was good for crying.

I stood up, and moved towards the vault. I needed money for the journey. The large, steel vault was locked. I silently curded my luck. The key was probably in my father's room. I jut hoped it wasn't in a complete mess. I didn't want to spend hours searching, I wanted to get away from here as soon as possible.

Looking again at the door that led to the rest of the house, I swallowed hard. I wasn't ready to get out. Fear was coursing through my veins, but I couldn't hide here forever. I had to get out at some point. And now was better than later.

I opened the door, and slowly got out. There were some sounds of talking. My heart was throbbing hard in my chest, and I tightened my grip on the dagger on my belt. Of course, I wasn't alone in the house.

Reaching the room's door, I took a peek. Two soldiers stood near the entrance in the main hall, which was a mess with all the broken glass there. They seemed like normal city guards with their armor, and they were busy chatting about something I didn't care to listen to.

Moving slowly and close to the wall, I managed to sneak my way to the stairs, the darkness sheltering me. But I knew my luck, because I ended up stepping on some of the broken glass, causing noise that alerted the guards.

"Stop right there!" One of them yelled. I climbed the stairs as fast as I could, my instinct taking full control.

The house around me was a mess, and I stumbled a couple of times, but it didn't slow me down. I was running like a lunatic, powered by fear. My heart threatened to rip through many chest.

Reaching my room, I jumped to the small balcony, then to the street. The two guards were behind me.

They weren't going to be able to keep up, not with their heavy armor. I was much faster, and that gave me hope.

It was pretty dark, and the moonlight barely illuminated my wbackThe guards were yelling as they stood helpless on the balcony.

I continued pacing through the lanes, terrified. I didnglancen dare to glance back, out of the fear that I was still being fofollowed. I kept assuring myself that I was safe for the moment, and murmuring a silent prayer.

Finally, I reached a dead end. There was no one behind me, thank goodness. I stopped, gasping for breath. My lungs burned so hard but there was no time to rest. I calmed myself as I realized I was heading in the wrong direction. I needed to go back near our house, to the entrance of the sewers.

My footsteps felt so heavy. I didn't want to go back there. What if they saw me again? The thought alone made me shudder. but I didn't have much of a choice, so I simplky stuck to the cold walls of the buildings as I moved slowly, hoping I wouldn't lose my way.

After a little time, I reached our neighbors' house. My home was still guarded and I knew I couldn't even think about passing there. I kept moving in the direction of the sewers, and as I got near, a guard patrolling the way ruined my plan.

My lips pouted as I watched him, standing near the entrances. I couldn't go there without him noticing me. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

I scanned the area quickly and realized there were no other guards near. Good.

I had to distract him... But no, that wouldn't be enough. He might not fall for my trap, and I couldn't risk being exposed. Plus, a yell from him could alert other guards. It was near risky.

There was only one safe option, which was killing him.

I had to kill him. Grant him a very quick and silent death. That was my only solution.

A voice rose in my head telling me that this man was innocent and he probably had a family to feed, but I shoved the voice away. This man was standing between me and freedom. This man was protecting those who took my father. This man would kill me, had he gotten the chance.

Hate and rage were boiling in my veins, infused by all of my tears and pain. This man deserved to die.

I circled around the buildings so that he could not see me. I pulled my dagger and snuck slowly until I was a few feet behind him. My hands were shaky and I considered backing away and pretending that I never even thought of this, but I forced myself to remain still.

I got closer then I charged and placed a hand on his mouth as my dagger dug into his neck, a final muffled groan escaped his throat as his blood splattered and hit my face.

The sight of blood made me a bit dizzy. I yanked the dagger, causing more blood to flow from him, then backed away slowly as his body hit the ground, a part of me not believing what I just did. It was sick. I hunted many animals, but I never killed a man. This made me feel so... I didn't know how to describe the feeling. It was alien.

I placed my dagger back in its place, my gaze never leaving the now dead man. My hands were still trembling, but I didn't care anymore. I knew that I should at least feel... bad for killing a man. I took a life with my own hands! But I didn't. I could feel nothing but numbness inside of me.

I shook my head; no time to dwell on this. I started moving the rocks that blocked the entrance quickly, hoping no one would come at that moment.

As the last rock was moved, I crawled inside the sewer, and started dragging some of the rocks back. I started sliding slowly down the path, wanting to just jump and get it over with, but I couldn't risk a broken foot.

The sewers were very dark and tight. I pursed my lips as my feet hit the cold water that reached my ankles. I moved in the sewer, feeling blind. The walls were rocky and wet, and there were sounds of rats. I could feel the things running past me, even touching my feet and shins. I shuddered at the thought. Large rats weren't my favorite type of animals.

Sighing deeply, I continued walking and feeling my way. I was so close to being free, and away from this place.

The road was very long and I began wondering if I was going in circles. The loss of sight didn't help at all. I continued walking though, feeling more hopeless with every passing moment. But finally, I saw light ahead of me, light coming from outside. It illuminated a small part of the sewer.

Relief swept over me. I thought I would never get it out.

I reached the exit, finding the lake ahead of me. The coast on the other side wasn't that far. I sat on the side, and let out a deep sigh before my tears began falling again. I felt tired.. So very tired. But I managed to escape the city. I just had to swim to the other side.

But still, I wasn't completely free. I had a long trip ahead of me.

After a few minutes of stillness, I finally got up again, wanting to get as far away as possible from here.

…..

Swimming wasn't difficult for me. My father taught me how to a long time ago. I was a bit tired when I reached the other side.

As I got outside of the water, I felt a cold chill. I was so glad winter was over. It wasn't that hot yet, but I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of swimming in frozen water in the cold winter.

I took one last glance at the city. It looked like a dark shadow from that distance. There were only some lights from the large castle in the middle of it.

One would think it was empty... even haunted. I didn't dwell on the thought. I knew better.

I hated the city, that I was certain of. I never really liked it in the first place, but the memories of what happened earlier made me furious and sad and bitter. The Imperial City became a sign of fatality.

Despite the tiredness, and the way my body seemed to beg for a rest, I kept walking. I couldn't bear being near here. I stull didn't know where to go, or what to do. I just wandered like that, guided by the moonlight. I didn't know where the main road was, but I did not dare to even search for it. Many guards were roaming it, that's for sure.

I was crying again as I remembered everything. I managed to escape, but was I going to manage to survive? I had no clue where I was going. Chances were I'd end up eaten by wolves or taken by bandits. I felt stupid. I was helpless and hopeless. Whatever awaited me, it was not better than the fate of death in the Empire.

A voice in my head yelled at me, saying that I still had a chance to survive, that a slim chance was still a chance. I wanted to believe it, but I couldn't. But I also remembered my promise to my father. He didn't want me to escape only to give up. I had to do something. I had to take revenge on those who took him. But even that was sounded stupid. How would I manage that? I was nothing but a lost girl now. And this is the Empire I'm talking about. If there had been any sort of rebellion, they certainly kept themselves hidden. And they most certainly didn't accept just anyone amongst their ranks.

But wasn't my father a part of a rebilion or something after all? Didn't they call him a traitor?

I still didn't know anything. My father never spoke of anything. But suddenly, all of those secret meetings in the nights... Even the reason why he returned to the Imperial City despite how much he hated it made sense.

I clenched my jaw tightlly in an attempt to suppress an exasperated yell. How could I not see it?

Still walking, I tried to not think about it much, to keep myself distracted, until I saw smoke coming from a distance. There were people there.

My heart was beating hard in my chest as I got closer to the fire. From the distance, I could see what seemed like a camp.

I climbed a tree slowly, the trees that surrounded the area were large, but I had no trouble climbing. As I reached a good height. I slowly stood on one of the tree's large branches, and by holding onto another one, I started walking on the branch, until I almost reached its end, then I jumped to another tree.

I kept repeating what I did with no trouble, thank the Divines, until I was on top of the camp.

There was a man sitting there as a guard, while three others were sleeping. The man had a large form, and a bright blond hair that marked him as a Nord. He didn't wear an armor, but still had a large sword next to him.

There were two horses standing beside the camp, and some large sacks near them.

Those people didn't look like bandits, or that's what I had hoped. But they certainly were travelers. I just hoped they weren't headed to The Imperial City. In fact, I prayed they were heading outside of Cyrodiil. They were Nords after all, they could be going to Skyrim, their homeland.

The thought of having someone to guide me made me a bit relieved. I wasn't going to run into their camp of course. All I could do was follow them from the shadows. It was at least better than wandering aimlessly.

As I climbed down, I felt exhaustion sweeping through me, I walked around, trying to find a small tree cave that's not far from the men's camp to sleep in.

I found one quickly, and rested their, letting sleep consume me.

...

**Thanks for reading! If you have enjoyed this, a review would be most appreciated!**

**Huge thanks to ShadowedSoulSpirit for being an awesome beta!**


End file.
